


smut shots

by Lame_Writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ego x ego - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay ships, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex series, Shipping, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Summary: Making this into a series but here are the two chapters so far
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Kudos: 49





	1. Update : sexual desires

bing was called to meet up with google, it was never heard of before not even from bing himself. It seemed risky and too good to be true; however, bing couldn't stop the thought of what could happen if he went to googles place. it was a risk he was willing to take or at least that what he thought confidently in his mind as he made his way to the other, he seemed to get more and more shakey the closer he got to the house, paranoia taking over as he stopped every now and again to 'try and think it over' but still going forward after a moment or two of thinking every single time. 

the sound of running in the distance soon became louder, the door swinging open with a joyful android standing outside and letting himself in, slowly closing the door behind him with a happy chuckle escaping his lips and turned to see google, his long-time crush, sitting on the couch yet with no upgrade or update time screen in front of him. bing instantly felt a shudder of anxiety run through his body as he slowly walked up to the zoned-out android, 

"hey-uh..googs are uh, are you, ok dude ?" he asked in a softer, less optimistic tone as he felt his stomach twist and turn as google towered over him when he stood up, his eyes giving off an emotion he couldn't seem to input, didn't seem to understand, it was a look of a lustful hunger, a need, a want; however, bing was too innocent to understand. bing took a step back when google took a step forward which caused bing to lightly bump his back into the wall. googles hands on either side of googles head, palms on the wall caging him in effectively. bing let out an almost silent gasp, looking up at google with an unintentional submission in his eyes which made google let out a growl.

"bing." he spoke briefly, keeping eye contact with the smaller android, bing shivered and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as if his words had left with his gasp. Google soon took his hands off the wall, slowly sliding his hands down bings waist to his hips, grabbing them with a gentle yet firm grip, pulling a whimper from the smaller one. Pulling bing closer to him, bing looked shocked as the side of his face now pressed against google's chest. bing tilted his head and looked up at the other, already seeming to look just as heated as google was inside, eyes hooded, breath shallow and soft, and a pastel orange blush that grew on his face. 

"It seems you and I both have a problem, hm?" google teased, his voice taking over a tone that sounded dominant and lustful. a smirk now growing on his face as bing grabbed onto googles shirt desperately, weakly tugging at the soft fabric with a whine following suit. google bit his lip as he bent down slightly and picked up the other with ease. bing let out a squeak as he wrapped his legs around googles waist and his arms around the others neck. googles hands sliding to bings ass, groping firmly and a soft moan falling from bings mouth instantly. 

how does he have such an effect on me..? 

it only seemed to get more heated as the pair soon grew to be more desperate, google kept his sexual needs from showing, enjoying bing squirm, moan and plead with him. Google seemed to look as if he were in thought, bing whined again as his heated body felt as if it needed more of the others touch. an aching need that he hasn't felt for anyone else. But when he tries to beg again he's pinned to the couch. His body felt hotter as google nuzzled his head into the crook of bings neck, sucking on the skin to create hickies, bing could only squirm and moan he panted with his own moans.

"Needy, aren't you?" Googles voice rumbled, being able to hear the arousal in his tone causing bing to shiver, unintentionally bucking his hips up briefly. Google growled, lifting himself up only to look down at the vulnerable one underneath him. Bing whimpered and whines as he his hands gripping gn he back of googles shirt. 

"You've been thinking about this a long time haven't you ? The thought of me fucking your pretty little brains out with my fat cock, huh ? Wanting me to claim you as mine, isn't that right dear ?" Google thrusted his hips into bings, knowing since they're both clothed he wouldn't get the satisfaction that he craved and chased for. Bing whimpered and nodded, the words just not seeming to come out. The sound of how desperate he was didn't seem to be enough as google firmly yet gently grabbed bings chin when bing titled his head to the side as embarrassment for being this desperate flossed his brain, turning his head back to him while google smirked the whole time he did. 

"use your words dear, or we won't be doing anything until you do" his spoke with in a lower tone as lust came in full time. Bing squirmed again, embarrassed he whined but realized that he meant it very quickly, bings erection straining from the jeans he wore was more encouragement to open his mouth and actually say something. 

"Yes, I - yes I have, please I want it-no I need it please googs I-" being cut off by google going in for a deep kiss, bing let out a muffled noise as he slowly got into it-both their eyes closed as google impatiently unzipped the others pants, once he did fully he pulled away. Much to bings disliking as he whined and tries to bring his head back up with hooded eyes, google pushing him back down. He pulled down bings dark jeans quickly, one leg at a time and threw them to the side into the floor nearby. Looking down at bings bulge through his grey boxers-he traces his finger over it while he bit his lip, locking his eyes on it. Bing shivered and moaned, silently begging for more friction. 

"My my, bing you've really held out on me all this time haven't you ?" He asked rhetorically, his own needs becoming stronger the more he waited, though he enjoyed how hot, desperate and needy bing was right now he needed to satisfy them both, he planned this and he'd be damned if he wasn't able to fuck the smaller androids brains out until all he can't even remember his own name. He looped a finger underneath the fabric of the waistband pulling it just enough to let it go and snap against bings heated skin. His back temporarily arched before going back down slowly, his shaky breaths turning into pants as he continued to look up at google. Something snapped in him and google stopped the boxers in half, startling bing as he watched him throw the two halves somewhere behind him. Gasping as the cooler air hit his warm dick. Google leaned down, his breath on the shell of bings ear, practically feeling googles need in his breaths. 

"You might as well take this-" he spoke, tracing a finger around bings tank top carelessly. 

"-off before I rip it off your weak body myself" he simply said, not even giving him a chance to do so,making it a challenge as he kissed and sucked on bings neck, as if claiming him for himself and himself alone. Bing moaned, whined and whimpered as he brought his hands weakly to googles chest, trying to push him away but google was much stronger than him, he continues to add dark marks along the others neck as bing moans and tries to plead with him to get off so he can take off his shirt. 

"Make me, push me off dear, I want to see you try" google growled out, causing bing to instantly stop trying as he wrapped his arms around googles neck once more and accepted it. After a moment or two google pulled away, a small thin line of saliva connecting bings neck to googles bottom lip as he looks down at bing and quickly takes off his shirt, he didn't care if it were to rip and tear in the process, all though none of his clothes were discarded, made bing feel more vulnerable and weak with his whole body heated and exposed for the other android. All of bings clothes off his panting, trembling body made his face heat up further. 

"How bad do you want this, sweetheart ?" Google asked, staring down at bings body, scanning it over and over as if he could never get enough of it. Bing bit his lip and looked side to side, he's never been in such a situation before, this was all too new for him and he's been thrown in as if he's done it before. Closing his eyes as he tried to get the smallest bit of courage he could muster, another side of him told him to not care and go with it since he wanted and needed and craved this so much through it all. 

"I I want it so-so badly I need it so badly, please !" He impatiently begged, his chin being let go as both his arms being taken off googles shoulders as he sits up further, no longer bending down to be closer as he slowly took off his shirt. Bing scratched at the couch cushion underneath him, trying his hardest not to whine out more pleads. Google knew exactly what he was doing, he knew all too well. His smirk would kill if it could as he slowly stripped , one by one, making the impatience become more prominent as bing squirmed around. Once he was done slipping his clothes off, he looked down at the other with another chuckle of amusement filling the air for a moment or two. 

"It's adorable, it's hot to see you like this just for me" google cooed, normally anyone else would've most likely glared, or a snarky comment to debunk whatever nice thing the blue android said, etc. but bing LOVED him so he wasn't going to act like he hated it, he absolutely adored it, he'd be lying if he said he didn't melt into the praise, the dirty talk, the everything. It just seemed to be taking the breaths out of him as quickly as they came in. He felt as if he were trapped in all the right ways, but seemed to just want more of the others addictive movements, words and touches on his heated body. Leaving him very desperate at such a quick moment than he would like to admit.

Gasping and shivering as google trailed his fingers slowly down bings shaky body, wanting to just ruin him now but resisted as bing began to shamelessly beg for more, he still was trying to process how google could be so large in the place that he needed the most, larger than he first anticipated in fact.

“I’m not going to prep you, I’m just too damn impatient, I hope you’ll understand dear” his voice was as smooth as it always was with a hint worry. Bing nodded hesitantly as he felt his legs being spread slowly, he’s never been this exposed to anyone, ever. Wrapping his arms around the other as he felt the tip of googles cock slip into his entrance, with a sharp gasp his eyes widened then quickly shut, his arms around googles neck became a tighter grip. Google groaned lowly as he pushed himself in at a slow careful pace until he was all the way in, waiting there, bing softly moaning and whimpering the whole time as his grip loosened, using the time to try and calm his heavy breaths. Google was stuck in the thoughts of how good bing felt around his cock, how tight and precious he was that only a few minutes later he started going at a rather harsh and fast pace for bings first time. 

It all felt so different, so good compared to being alone to masturbate and get off himself more than he ever thought it could. As if the breaths were being pounded out of his lungs with googles thrusts, his moans were louder and shaky the faster he went. He couldn’t think of anything else at that moment, only moaning with pleads and begs to soon follow up with them, not being able to form sentences as google gripped his hips tighter, going at an inhumanly fast pace. Tears pricking the sides of bings eyes as his mouth was agape a bit more, clawing and scratching googles back as the dominant groaned and growled in bings ear.

“You like this don’t you ? Being so powerless and weak, being at the mercy of me and me alone ? You’d like me to do this everyday wouldn’t you, fuck, having my cock fill your pretty ass up until your screaming” a low groan coming from google as he continued. His gasps were becoming less as bing screamed, his prostate being jabbed at by googles cock, arching his back quickly as his eyes opened only to roll back, google only stopped for a brief moment to see what happened, his smirk returning as he did a test thrust into it again, a loud moan leaving his parted lips again, bings thighs tremble and tense up. Google went back to his fast pace, now sticking to his prostate as his main target to hit. A tiny bit of drool rolled down from the corner of his mouth as he felt himself coming closer to cumming, he wanted to so badly but he didn’t want it to end, he tried to resist as his cock twitched. Google tangled his hand in bings hair, bringing his own head up, pinning his shaky androids head to the cushion with the hand in his locks. 

“You want to cum so badly ? Give me a reason I should let you cum, give me a reason I shouldn’t just make you have a dry one instead, doll face” he murmured as he looked into bings eyes, bings eyes shut before opening again and focusing or at least trying to focus on google through his slight blurred vision. His pace never slowing down or stopping as bings body rocked with each ruthless thrust inside him, his noises only seeming to become more frequent as he couldn’t even form words.

“You can’t even speak, is it since my cock is filling you up so nicely ? Your so precious you know that ? Your so fucking lucky your mine and I love you or else I wouldn’t even give you such privilege” google spoke but bing was gone, far gone in the pleasure he was receiving. Every movement, touch, it was felt x10 for bing.

Bing cried out as googles thrusts came to a sudden halt, feeling himself be filled up inside with googles cum, bings body giving in at the feeling as he cums as well, his eyes shutting and his back arching more until his falls almost limp on the couch. Heavily panting with weary eyes, google didn’t pull out at first, soon doing so and cleaning up himself and bing, laying down besides bing and giving a gentle kiss to bing.

“Your mine, I love you and I’m not planning on letting you go” he whispered in the others ear, wrapping his arms around the other, bing let out a tired yet amused giggle, nuzzling himself into googles chest.

“I’m not planning on leaving, I-I love you too”


	2. After the show

The game show was tougher than normal, people cheating, trying to swoon Bim behind the scenes with money or sex. It just bothered him to his core, but it paid big bucks and he only had to do it a few times a week giving him more time to spend with Eric. The only good thing to Bim in this world is his sweet little boyfriend Eric, from how adorable he was with him to how gorgeous he was in bed, oh he lived for it. However the show felt as if it were carrying on for ages, the guests 'zoning out' when they were looking into the crowd for answers, and finally the show came to an end, after his departure on set he quickly went on his way home. Coming home a little later than normal do to the contestants persistence in 'winning' not working as he made his way out. He felt himself grow more worried as he drove, not getting a single text or call back from Eric, it wasn't like him to not answer, which only made him speed home faster. He would try and call, text and hope that they'd get through, they'd be delivered but never read. Once he pulled up into the driveway he quickly grabbed his keys out of the excision and got out of his car, grabbing the few things he bright with him and almost slamming the car door shut hard enough for the windows to break and crack from the force of it. Taking a quick speed walk up to pathway to the door, finding the right key was more difficult than normal, fumbling quickly for the right key like a key to stop a bomb. 

once he opened the door the heard the sound of creaking from the bed upstairs, his blood went cold as paranoia nipped at his brain. He slowly and silently shut the door, locking it and making his way upstairs, the door was open the crack as he pushed the door open ever so carefully and walking in silently. He expected or feared to see another man with his own, instead he saw something that made his eyes widen. 

Eric with his eyes closed, glasses gone and moans loud and clear, riding a dildo at a semi quick pace while moaning Bims name, his thighs trembling anxiously as arousal hit Bim like a bullet, his pants tightening tremendously. Seeing Eric's slight tilted back head with his face flushed in the right degree, his shaking naked body vulnerable and delectable as can be. Bim licked his teeth as he smirked hungrily, taking off his clothes as quickly as possible, putting his glasses on the pile of clothes behind him, crawling up onto the bed like a predator hunting prey. He attacked Eric's neck with dark hickes and kisses, quickly taking Eric by surprise as his eyes widened for a few moments until they closed again, wrapping his arms needly around Bim as his strained moans only got louder. His gasps and moans being the only things that come out of his mouth besides bims own name.

"You really missed me I assume ?" Bim teased, pushing Eric onto his back on the soft mattress, easily towering over the other, Eric whines while opening his eyes so they would be hooded, his blush only darkening as he shyly nodded, his eyes looking to the side of him in embarrassment while his head moved to the side. 

"Don't be embarrassed sweetheart, it's fucking adorable" Bim rumbled, lightly grabbing Eric's chin, gently guiding it to make him look into the eyes of the other, both of them lustful and needy. Eric squirmed and let out a shaky gasp as Bim let go of his chin, trailing his hand lightly down the others sensitive body, grabbing the dildo and twisting it quickly. A sharp gasp and a echoed moan escaped Eric's lips as shut his eyes again. Pulling it out slowly to make eric whine only to quickly shove it back in to get a scream of pleasure. 

"Don't worry doll face, I'll take plenty good care of you" he chuckled, kissing and nipping at Eric’s sensitive neck as he continued his torturous process without care of his own erection, wanting to hear his boyfriend beg for it, and that’s exactly what he got.

Eric was easy to crumble, even thrusting the dildo was enough for his body to grow hot and heavy so quickly, bims smirk never leaving his face as he kisses Eric before pulling away all too soon, Eric whined, desperate to have his lovers lips against his own but bim didn’t give in that easily. 

“You’ve been thinking about me hm ? About how I would wreck you like the good boy you are and your take it, you want more ? You’ve gotta use use your words, baby” he spoke while pressing his forehead against Eric’s, stopping his movements while the dildo was pressed harshly inside Eric, shaking Eric to his core. Eric whined as he tried to move away from the toy buried inside him, wanting bim to replace it with his cock, only to get dragged back onto it with ease, Eric let out a shaky gasp mixed moan as he looked up at bim with teary, needy eyes. Bim growled as he kept eye contact with the other.

“Use your words sweetheart, I can do this all night” his threatening tone rang in Eric’s ears as he let out another whine, more embarrassed and shy than before as he swallows the lump in his throat to speak.

He shut his eyes quickly as his lips trembled, his body sending sparks of pleasure throughout it by the way the toy pressed inside him, knowing it was bim who was doing it made him feel weaker, biting his lip then releasing it to speak.

“Pl-eas-please - please I, I need - I I need you!-“ he spoke quickly through his stuttered gasps and whines, struggling to get out so he could get what he craved, but even then- being out of the others grasp he’d be too anxious to do it. Bims smirk always made Eric shiver, the way he towered over him was already enough to send him over the edge, feeling the toy slowly slide out of him he whined- only let out a choked cry when bim replaced it with his cock with one quick movement. Eric didn’t hold back, keeping his arms around bims neck, his thighs twitched around the others waist as he whined.

“You want more ? I don’t know, you were playing with yourself without me and I don’t think bad boys should be able to cum” a menacing tone emerged from Bims voice as Eric’s eyes widened for a couple of moments, a louder whine leaving his slight agape mouth, muttering silent begs and cries as he felt so full but needed friction to cum. Bim shook his head playfully, kissing the parts of Eric’s neck which were unmarked. After a few seconds longer he began to thrust, not going slow to fast, he decided at that moment to go straight to the point. Eric flinched as his body rocked from the force of it all, his eyes closing shut again as he gasped and cried out louder, feeling his shoulders tense and his grip tighten.

Bim letting out groans, continued this speed, muffling Eric’s moans however in a kiss, Eric kissed back but he couldn’t stop his noises from escaping while a coil and turning in his gut soon arises. Him pulled away as he noticed how close Eric was to cumming.

“Cumming so soon ? Shame, but don’t think this means I’ll stop, cum, sweetheart” his voice more gruff and breathless as he continued to buck his hips at a harsh and fast pace. Bim didn’t need to tell him twice, hiccuping moans as he came closer and closer by each thrust into his already shaken body. Soon his cock twitched as he came, tilting his head back as he cried out bims name, trying to get over his orgasm but bim didn’t stop. A now hypersensitive Eric began to cry out louder, his thrusts felt more fast and hard even if they didn’t change in the slightest, his senses were increased 10x’s when they were earlier. Scratching at bims upper back as tears flooded his eyes, his mouth hung open without care as his cock sprung up almost instantly, him pressed his body closer to Eric’s, erics cock now against bims stomach as he continued his thrusting, making extra friction for more of the sweet pleasure.

He felt himself close to coming only a little bit quicker since his last orgasm, bims thrusts becoming slightly sloppier as his breaths were sharp pants.

“You gonna cum again ? Good. I’m gonna fill you up so fucking good you’ll want me to stay inside you just to feel it longer” bim spoke up, Eric nodded even if bim didn’t see it, the sound of skin against skin, bims words, the moans and groans and the sound of the wooden headboard hitting the wall behind it as the mattress creaked was all that could be heard. His orgasm creeping up on him and soon cumming a second time, his vision going white briefly as his body shook, bim stopped his stuttering hips as he held Eric’s hips to his with a firm grip as he came as well, the full feeling causing Eric to whimper. Bim smiled sweetly as he looked down at Eric, slowly and carefully pulling out as he did his best to clean each of them up, flopping onto the bed with Eric and pulling him close to his chest. Eric slowly falling asleep with bim playing with his hair almost the whole night, admiring his lover until tiredness took him over as well.


End file.
